This research concerns pharmacological management of psychiatric disturbance and involves a longitudinal prospective follow-up investigation of parameters affecting development of dyskinesia symptomatology and clinically diagnosed Tardive Dyskinesia in a large number of subjects exposed to neuroleptic medication. Estimates indicate 1,000 patients will be studied (10% of which will be life-time neuroleptic free for control-comparison purposes) with objective baseline measures of literature suggested potential risk variables being obtained. Subjects will be reevaluated at 3 month intervals for signs of dyskinesia, extrapyramidal symptoms, and current psychiatric status using objective rating scales. The objective is to increase understanding of the longitudinal development of neuroleptically induced dyskinesias and to assess empirically the relationship of numerous suggested (but unproven) risk variables to developed symptoms. By focusing on longitudianl clinical course of early dyskinesia signs we hope to establish and empirical fix on the diagnostic value of these signs as related to early Tardive Dyskinesia thus clarifying an area of current diagnostic confusion. Joint but independent ratings and use of videotape technology will aid in more adequate establishment of reliability of dyskinesia assessment. An especially important aspect of this investigation is the initial acquisition and careful periodic prospective updating of psychotropic medication records for all subjects.